


Mistake(s)

by Teawithmagician



Series: Jedi-Knight Rishka [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, Death Threats, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Professional Relationship, Sith, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I loved a woman once, who said she loved me. But when I asked her to fly away with me, she refused, and when I had to disappear, she never searched for me. When I came to her after, erm, a while, and asked her why, she began to cry because the life she lived was killing her. What did I do? I helped her escape.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake(s)

Valen, Lord Kallig, looked down on the swampy Quesh plains into the illuminator of his Fury-class Interceptor. As Sonri the bounty huntress had nothing to do, she looked into the illuminator also.

“Have you ever loved a woman...” started Valen, but Sonri's answer cut him off, “I was married.”

“To a woman?” Valen didn't look at Sonri, but she knew he was watching her through the reflection in the illuminator.

“To a man, but it makes no difference.”

“Where is he now?” 

“He's dead,” Sonri made her last answer dry to let Valen know she was going to speak no further, but he just responded lazily, “How very interesting.”

Looking at Valen's red bumpy nape, divided by two elastic tattooed head-tails, Sonri thought of grabbing it and smashing Valen's face on the illuminator. She hated him speaking like this, but she owed him a life, and, in the end, he was both a Sith and her employer. 

One could beat a Sith, but Sith never tended to forget easily, and Sonri had enemies enough. One could beat the employer too, but beating employers influenced badly on the career.

“I loved a woman once,” proceeded Valen in the same lazy, distant voice, as though discussing the dinner, “who said she loved me. But when I asked her to fly away with me, she refused, and when I had to disappear, she never searched for me. When I came to her after, erm, a while, and asked her why, she began to cry because the life she lived was killing her. What did I do? I helped her escape.”

“You mean that Pureblood woman, the Hero of Tython? She is Jedi's new champion,” Sonri interrupted Valen again. He had a habit of speaking too amply. “Do you think the Order can really accept a Pureblood Sith?”

“I think, not,” Valen didn't notice Sonri interrupting him as he looked into the illuminator, his reflection's eyes still and glassy. “I think she made a mistake. And I think you are making a mistake, forgetting who am I, so you really really need to be polite with me AND NEVER EVER AGAIN INTERRUPT ME WHEN I SPEAK.”

Sonri was thrown into the wall, smashing into the metal locker, rumbled as they collided. Locker was bolted to the floor, and Sonri was protected by the armor, but still she felt dizzy. Valen's long black silhouette doubled in her eyes when she raised her eyes.

“Is it really too much that I am asking for?” reproached Valen. “You know how I hate you little pricks interfering with my memories. The whole Galaxy is standing in my way while I am just trying to find a cure for my Sith disease nobody ever overcame, and you are always interrupting. Next time I will smash you into the engine and you will burn alive, screaming. Is it okay for you, Mando?”

“Next time,” Sonri unfastened her helmet from her waist and put it on, as she wanted to be angry inside of it, “I will use the flamethrower.”

“Meet you next time then, honey,” Valen gave her one of his most charming smiles, which became wilder day after day. “Helmet wouldn't help, I am able to feel you through the Force, and you feel... disappointing.”


End file.
